


Brown Eyes

by Gingermalarkey



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, modern bookstore au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingermalarkey/pseuds/Gingermalarkey
Summary: History major meets political science major, cuteness ensues





	Brown Eyes

So you worked at a big chain bookstore, the Strand on Broadway, because you needed the money for college. It was your third job. Before you tried out waitressing and working as a letter carrier. Your love for books won out in the end. That, and your perseverance whilst trying to get the job. You did not exactly pester them but it was borderline harrasment. That day you were busy tidying the used history books section, honestly your favorite part of the store. You felt a tap on your shoulder. 

“Excuse me, where can I find your political selection?” You stared into a pair of light brown eyes and you could supress your gasp but only just. You coughed to hide your hesitation.

“Do you need political history or political science?”

“Science.”

“Great, let me walk you over. It’s that way.”

“Oh, no need, thank you so much!” Damn boy, let me be near you for a second longer. You realized you were staring at him walking away, so you turned back around. The rest of your day went by as per usual but the political science boy never left your thoughts.

You walked across campus with a stack of books about Russian history in your arms a couple of days later. The professor for that class was old, a bit tough but very fair and inspiring. The workload was huge though. You were going to spend the whole day in the library and if you had predicted it correctly, only a third of your paper would be done by then. You settled into your familiar spot over at the political history section and dove in.

Your job called. You sprinted to the section of the library where phone conversations were allowed and picked up. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, Meredith called in sick, can you come in please?" Internally you sighed because that meant abandoning your paper and you could barely afford that timewise. 

"Can you promise I can work on my paper a bit when it is slow?"

"Obviously honey."

"Great, I just have to pack up my stuff and commute. Give me half an hour."

"Thank you so much, I'll see you in a bit." You put down the phone.

You put away your stuff when you arrived at work and walked to the front carrying your laptop and books. You set up next to one of the counters so you could jump up to serve customers and got to work.

"Excuse me, miss." You looked up, and there he was. Those fair brown eyes.

"Yes?" 

"Is this chair taken?" He gestured at one of the empty chairs. You shook your head.

"No, please go ahead." He settled down and you tried not to stare.You snapped out of your dazed state when a customer demanded your attention at the counter.

Brown eyes had walked past you in the store. He always smiled at you and you always smiled back.

Today was different, as in, he was not alone. This boy had the same hair color but greener eyes. You were refilling the shelves with cooking books after alphabethizing them. You saw the new boy grin a wide grin and bump into Brown eyes. He mouthed go and good as pushed Brown eyes your way. Brown eyes stared at the ground. You learned this information by stealing glances in their direction. The new boy approached you.

"Hi. I was gonna make an excuse to talk to you about some book in the art department that I cannot find but I don't feel like it, so. This here is Davey." He janked at Davey's arm to get him closer to you and walked away with that same grin.

"Hi."

"Hi." You pointed at your name tag.

"Now we are even." Davey laughed a bit.

"I actually am looking for a particular book. It is about communism in Russia but it is neither in the political science nor in the political history section."

"I am very happy to help. That happens to be one of my favorite historical areas to study." You walked over to a desk with a computer.

"I'll see if we carry that particular book at all. What is the title and who is the author?"

"The title is The Penguin History Of Modern Russia and it is by Robert Service." You typed and found the book in the system.

"No wonder you could not find it, it is in the historical section. We have it as a second hand as well. What do you prefer?"

"Oh, the second hand! College is expensive enough as it is."

"I completely agree. Let's go." You walked over to the second hand history section and got the book off the shelf for him.

"I noticed you are interested in Russian history that day I joined you at the table." You smiled. 

"What college do you go to?"

"NYU."

"Me too! Hey, we should study together sometime. My favorite spot is over at the political history section."

"No way, mine too! What are the chances of never meeting over there..."

"Quite slim, but let's not get into that." You both smiled.

"Hey, how about I give you my number and you give me yours, and I'll text you to set up?"

"Sounds marvellous." You rambled off your number and he in turn typed in his.

"See ya!"

Davey left after he had paid and you were glad it was not allowed to text during a shift. When it was over, you walked to the back and checked your messages. Hey, he already texted you to set up a study session for tomorrow! You texted back with your face beaming.

Your sessions were always the same. You worked together in silence, sometimes exchanging something funny or awesome you saw in your books. Cue some fits of giggles. Whoever was done first, would watch some Netflix and wait for the other. Afterwards you always grabbed a bite to eat, no matter what time of day. He was always hungry and you could almost match his appetite. You would talk about your friends, roommates, professors, anything really. You had also learned the name of the green eyed boy. It was Jack Kelly, an art major and an allround chill dude. He was also Davey's roommate. You had met him on campus several times and he would tease you mercilessly about your study sessions, or study dates as Jack called them. 

You were in love with Davey Jacobs. That much you were sure of. You were not sure yet, if you wanted to act on those feelings. Davey had become too important to lose. Sometimes you planned your session three days ahead and you had trouble focussing on anything really, for three days. You had butterflies in your stomach everytime you saw him. 

Today was a particularly slow day at work. You had cleaned and alphabethized so many shelves that you took a break from that and you were checking inventory on the computer.

"Hey." It was soft, but you looked up and saw it was Davey. "When does your shift end?"

"Thirty minutes, give or take."

"Do you have to be somewhere after that?" You shook your head.

"Great, I'll go read a book and see you in a bit." His behaviour puzzled you a bit but you put on your coat after your shift ended and went to find him at the political second hand section. You walked outside, side by side, towards Union Square Station.

"Is something the matter? You never come into my work and wait for me." Davey stayed silent and you looked to him. He was fiddling with his fingers.

"I... I..."

"Hmm? You can tell me everything Davey. I hope you know that."

"Oh, I know."

"Spit it out, then!" Davey startled you a bit by grabbing your hand and stopping you. He did not let go of your hand.

"I like you. Very much. Do you want to go on a proper date with me?" You smiled a beaming smile.

"Yes, I would like that a lot." You stepped forward, closing the space between you. Davey reached down and kissed you. It was divine and everything you had dreamed of.

"Hold on, we are doing it wrong. We are supposed to go on the date first and then kiss." You made a quip and Davey smiled with sparkling eyes.

"Frankly, I don't care." He kissed you again.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the person on Tumblr that posted the head canons about Davey x Reader in a modern bookstore AU setting, but I cannot for the life of me find the post so I cannot properly credit this person.
> 
> I'm not completely satisfied about how this turned out, it still feels a bit forced, so if you have any tips or complaints about oocness, please hit me up! I'm Gingermalarkey on Tumblr as well.
> 
> The book about Russian communism is very real, because I had to read it for a course about Russian communism post Stalin.


End file.
